Good morning call
by My-angel-aven
Summary: Gabriella se ha mudado a un apartamento por que sus padres se mudaron lejos. Al llegar a apartamento se encuentra con un chico, Troy Bolton, quien dice ser el verdadero propietariom Que pasara con la chica simple y el famoso chico. Descubranlo aqui.
1. ¿Que departamento?

Good morning call  
Capitulo 1  
"¿Qué departamento?"

Una chica de cabello largo negro hablaba por teléfono, llevaba un uniforme de escuela, una falda corta rallada, una remera blanca y arriba un suéter color amarillo. El día estaba despejado, ni una nube en el cielo.

-No te preocupes tanto, mama-decía la chica frente a unas ventanas.

-Una chica en su primer año de escuela, va a vivir por su cuenta-decía la madre por el otro lado-Por supuesto que me preocupa. En realidad, no tengo ni idea de lo que hacer.

-¿Ahora que dices, mama¿No tenemos que resolver esto¡Además, realmente me moví y todo!

-Sobre eso, los de la mudanza vendrán esta tarde, no te duermas. ¡Recuerda! Si algo ocurriera, iré en tu ayuda-decía la madre con preocupación.

-¡Lo se! Mama, tu vuelo se va a escapar, estaré bien. ¡Adiós!-decía mientras colgaba el teléfono-Uff, cuanta preocupación-guardo su celular cuando llegan dos personas.

-Gaby¿Hablabas por teléfono?-decía una chica de piel oscura y con el pelo atado, vestía el mismo uniforme.

-¡Taylor¡Chad!-dijo la chica dándose vuelta.

-¿Era tu madre?-decía la chica empezando a caminar.

-M-Hm., ella me llamo al móvil, lo cual esta bien pero molesta mucho-decía enojada.

-¿Qué le pasa al humor de tu madre?-decía un chico de cabello esponjado y piel también oscura, con el uniforme de chicos que es una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro.

-¡Si¡Hoy comenzara mi vida independiente!-decía con animo-Y no solo eso, bajare a por el pan cada mañana.

-Podrás celebrar fiestas.-decía la amiga con ánimo.

-Tienes toda la razón.

-Espera¿Por qué quieres vivir sola?-decía el chico mirando a sus amigas extrañas.

-Por que mí a abuelo le duele la espalda. Así que mi padre decidió heredar su granja y llevarlo. Pero yo quiero tener un semestre tranquilo antes de graduarme, por eso me quedo aquí. Además… además…-decía con semblante cansador- Mi abuelo tiene una gran villa. Fue divertido visitarle hace algún tiempo pero no quiero vivir allí. La sola manera de tener que coger el autobús y tardar 40 minutos, y el último autobús es a las 7 p.m., y ver una película, es lo que tendrías que hacer, Esta verdaderamente lejos.-dijo mientras sus amigos la miraban sorprendidos.

-Bueno, yo estoy contenta de que estés aquí-decía su amiga sonriendo.

-Taylor…-dijo abrazando a su amiga.

-¡¡Lo olvide!!-dijo el chico-¿Lo llevas?-dijo el chico diciéndole a la de pelo enrulado-¡OH¡Casi me olvido!

-Suerte que me acorde- dijo la de piel oscura mientras la otra chica los miraba espesante.

-Tada, el dote del estreno de la casa.-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Ah…-dijo la chica-¡¡Soy tan feliz¿Puedo abrirlo?-dijo con el regalo en las manos.

-OK-dijeron sus amigos mirándose con caras de cómplices

-¿Qué es?-dijo desenvolviéndolo y se encontró con unos calzoncillos de hombre, los miro con cara extraña.

-Para una chica que vive sola, es la mejor manera de ir encaminada para los ladrones.-dice la chica con una sonrisa.

-Solo cuélgalos en la ventana, y los criminales creerán que es la casa de un chico. Y además puedes utilizarlos como pantalones cortos.-dijo el chico igual que sonriente que la chica-Que… ¿no te gusta?-dijo mirándola a la chica.

-Hola… ¿Gabriela?

La chica se quedo callada con la mirada baja. Luego se empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Esto es… lo que los chicos han preparado para mi?-seguía riéndose.

-Fiu, le gusta, suerte que no sabe que algunos han gastado bromas.-dice la chica aliviada.

-Ella es así de feliz, encantadora cuando raciona así-dijo el chico al lado.

Se limpia la cara de tanto reír-¡Que gracioso! MM… Fiuu ¡Se me salen las lágrimas¡Gracias chicos!-de pronto reacciona-¿HMM¿Estas seguro de que esos no son tus viejos calzoncillos¿Huh?-dijo mirando al chico con su amiga al lado son la mano el la boca.

-¡Dejad de decir estupideces!-dijo el chico irritado y con la cara roja.

-Creo que debería regresar. Los de la mudanza están al llegar.-mirando su reloj-En cuanto lo tenga todo en orden, invitare a los chicos colocarlo fuera.-dijo mirándolos sonriendo mientras los dos saludaban.

Al llegar al edificio busco su habitación que era la 305, al entrar era espacioso. Se quito los zapatos y empezó a ver la casa. Un completo juego se cocina, y un enorme cuarto de baño, 150 m2 de habitaciones para vivir y 100 mas de dormitorios y aire acondicionado. "Desde hoy, este lugar es mío."Penso"Estoy un poquito inquieta. ¡Pero en el fondo estoy feliz!" pensó sonriendo. Sintió que la puerta se habría y pensó "¿Están aquí los de la mudanza?"

Al salir del cuarto donde estaba se encontró con un chico rubio, de ojos celestes, traía una gorra, una remera azul y una mochila en su espalda. Se quedaron mirando sin decir nada. La chica pensó "¡Whoa! Que trabajador más joven. ¿De verdad esta trabajando? Pero de algún modo me resulta familiar. ¿Quién es¿Un actor o algo? HMM…". El chico hacia rato que le hablaba pero ella ni le hacia caso.

-¡Oye¿Me estas escuchando?- dijo el chico irritado.

-¿HUH?-dijo saliendo de su trance-Lo siento, no te estaba escuchando-dijo con una mano en la nuca.

-Te preguntaba… ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-dijo gritando.

.-Que estoy… empiezo a vivir aquí.

-¿Que estas diciendo? Soy el único que comenzara a vivir aquí-vio como la chica abría los ojos sorprendida-Quizás, estas equivocada de apartamento-dijo pechando a la chica a fuera-¡Así pues¡Fuera!-serrándole la puerta.

-Espera…-dijo girando la cabeza-¡Espera, espera!-dijo gritando-¡Tu eres el único que se ha equivocado!

-No estoy equivocado. Tengo el apartamento 305.

-¡Yo también tengo el apartamento 305!

-¡Como puede ser!-dijo al instante en que entraron por la puerta personas.

-¡Tarde¡Los de la mudanza estamos aquí¡Servicio de mudanza aquí!-gritaron llevando cajas-¿Va bien si colocamos la cama aquí¿Y la televisión¡Colocad la ropa en esta habitación!-Movían todo mientras los dos miraban sorprendidos-¡Bien, nos marchamos!

Los de mudanza se fueron rápido. El chico se quedo quieto mirando la puerta y la chica pensó "Bien, ellos prometieron ser rápidos.

-Esto es extraño. Me pregunto si esto es una equivocación.

Voy a llamar a la agencia y preguntare-dijo saliendo de la casa.

-¿Quieres usar mi teléfono?-le dijo antes de que se fuera.

-582…-sonó el teléfono un par de veces y se escucho decir"Lo sentimos. El numero al que llama no se encuentra disponible."-¡¿Qué demonios esta pasando?!-dijo tirando el teléfono a la chica quien lo agarro.- ¡No me detendré¡Los voy a buscar y hablare con ellos¡Tu¡Ven conmigo!

-Okay-dijo resinada.

Al llegar al local de inmobiliaria, leyeron un cartel que decía"Fuera de servicio. Feliz día de propiedad.", se le quedaron viendo un rato. Una brisa de aire pasó asiendo volar el cartel.

-¡Que demonios!-dijo golpeando la puerta.

-Como esta…-dijo la chica nerviosa y asustada.

-¡Voy a desenmascarar esto!

-¿Huh¿Por donde?

-¡Al arrendador!

-Es… esperare…-dijo la chica mareada por el sol cuando le cayo una gorra el la cabeza.

-¡Vamos!-dijo el chico.

-Uh¡Gracias!-"Sigo pensando… Que he visto esa cara antes."

-Fin de capitulo 1-

Hay al fin termine no es nada fácil hacer esto. Bien empecemos, primero quiero decir que "Good morning call" no es mío es de una autora llamada Takasuka Yue, y cualquier similitud con "High school musical" es pura coincidencia. También esta historia se la dedico a mis amigas y familia por no matarme por pasarme horas en la maquina. Ahora hay que esperar al siguiente capitulo. Aven


	2. Compartir

Good morning call

Capitulo 2"Compartir"

-¿Qué? ¿Feliz día de propiedad?-dijo una señora tomando un té-Nunca oí hablar de ellos.

Los dos chicos estaban sentados frente a la propietaria, Gabriella tomando un té y Troy desesperándose.

-Bueno, ellos nos dieron un departamento de dos personas-dijo Troy.

-Bien, esto no es bueno. Pero mientras que consigan los 200 dólares mensuales de alquiler, no tengo ningún problema.

Al escuchar eso los dos se quedaron de piedra. 200 dólares mensures no era nada barato paro los dos chicos.

-200, ¡¡¡Como es posible!!!-grito Troy.

-¡Pero, estaba escrito 100!

-¿Dónde vas a poder conseguir un apartamento decente por 100 dolare?-dijo la señora mientras recogía las tazas-Pero después de un rápido calculo, creo que no van a poder pagarlo.

-¡Maldición! ¡No nos van a estafar!-dijo el chico y la chica justo se da cuenta de algo.

-¡Oh! ¡Ya lo tengo! Sin ninguna duda. Tú eres…-dijo señanalandolo-¡Bolton! ¡De la clase A! ¡Troy Bolton! ¿Correcto?-dijo la chica mientras el chico la miraba.

-Si-dijo el chico sin saber.

-¡Bien! ¡Nosotros vamos a la misma escuela! Yo estoy en la clase C, Grabriella Montez ¿Haz oído hablar de mi?-dijo la chica emocionada.

-No, no te conozco…-dijo el chico todavía sin saber.

-Bueno, nuestras clases están alejadas, por eso no me conoces-dijo la chica-Pero eres famoso por eso te conozco.

-¿Famoso?

-Esta es la primera vez que te veo tan de cerca. Se lo tengo que decir a todos mañana.

-¿Decírselo a todos?

-¡OH! ¡Recuerdo, mañana es el primer día de fraccionar!-dijo mientras el chico la miraba.

-Señora Casera, por favor, piense el modo de solucionar esto-dijo resignado mientras la chica pensaba en voz baja.

-HMM… Y hay que pensar la manera de poder pagar el alquiler… Así pues…-dijo pensando la señora-¿Por qué no viven los dos juntos?

-No quiero…-dijo el chico.

Ya al terminar de hablar con la señora, se hizo tarde y los dos decidieron volver a casa para solucionar este malentendido. Los dos se encontraban sentados en la mesa callados, uno enfrente del otro. Hasta que el chico dijo…

-Que tormento…

-Esto es un sufrimiento…-dijo la chica de acuerdo.

-No se si irme a otro apartamento o quedarme aquí, no quiero abandonar después de haberme ilusionado tanto con esto.-dijo Troy mientras Gabriella escuchaba atentamente-Y, use todo mi dinero.

-Esta bien… ¿Y porque no vas a tu casa y pides mas dinero?-el se sorprendió y dijo…

-¡No!-dijo cortante.

-"Su humor cambio repentinamente. Quizás el no quiera regresar por problemas"-penso ella.

-¿Y tu? ¿Puedes conseguir más dinero?

-Yo…-dijo la chica mientras recordaba lo que su madre le había dicho "¡Si ocurre alguna cosa, iré por ti!"-"Si mama se entera de esto, definitivamente vendría por mi" Yo… yo no puedo conseguir mas dinero en casa tampoco-dijo nerviosa.

Sonó el teléfono de Gabriella, se levanto y le dijo "Me están llamando". Salio por la puerta de la casa a atender afuera.

-¿Hola?-dijo con el celular en la oreja.

-"¿Gabi? Soy mama"-Al escuchar eso se altero un poco-"¿Desempacaste?".

-Si, todo desempacado.

-"¿Estas un poco contenta? Tu voz esta extraña"

-No, no es cierto. ¡Estoy tomando una ducha ahora, adiós!-colgó tan rápido que dejo caer el teléfono y suspiro-"No… necesito fuerzas, voy a morir. No quiero derramar lágrimas. Tengo que esforzarme. ¿Pero como?"-penso.

Volvió adentro y se sentó en su lugar pasaron varios minutos, nadie decía nada, hasta que Gabriella recordó las palabras de la señora. "¿Por qué no viven juntos?".

-Bien…-dijo-…es la última opción.

-¿Qué?-dijo Troy sin saber.

-¡Okay!, Vivamos juntos-dijo mirando al chico quien movía la cabeza para un lado y para el otro-Es la manera de que paguemos los costos y vivir cómodamente aquí.

-¡No…!-de pronto el chico se sonrojo-¡Esto no es una broma! ¿Estas segura? ¿Sabes lo que acabas de decir?-dijo el chico exaltado.

-¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! ¿Cuál es el problema? Tenemos nuestras habitaciones. Además vamos a la misma escuela, así cada uno sabrá del otro. No podemos encontrar nada mejor que esto y me gusta-dijo la chica-Además solo nos falta mitad de año para graduarnos, no es mucho.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!-dijo mientras se sentaba.

-Pero…-dijo la chica triste y Troy se sorprendió-Yo… no quiero tener que marcharme…-dijo con lágrimas.

-Hey… deja de llorar-dijo el chico mirándola.

-Tendremos que vender nuestra casa. Y mi familia esta lejos de aquí…-Troy ya no lo soporto mas…

-¡De acuerdo!-y se fue a si habitación.

Gabriella ya en su habitación, hizo su cama para dormir, mientras pensaba, cuando termino se sentó y dijo…

-¡Victoria! Lo supe… no se puede resistir a las lagrimas de una chica.-se rió un rato-Esta mucho tiempo fuera. Es alto, y también es delgado."Realmente consigue que la gente extrañamente se emocione. El esta en otro mundo"-dijo pensando-"Y estar conviviendo con el me hace muy feliz"-dijo riendo y se escucho el timbre, se levanto y abrió un poco su puerta.

-En total son 42 dólares-dijo un repartidor de pizzas.

-¡Gracias!-dijo Troy recibiendo las pizzas.

-¡Huele delicioso!-dijo Gabriella saliendo de su cuarto ya cambiada de ropa, ahora llevaba un pantalón azul con una remera negra-¡Pizza! Me encanta la pizza.

-Que, Esto no es para ti-dijo caminando a su cuarto.

-Pero has pedido mucho-dijo señalando las cajas.

-Como mucho ¿Algún problema con eso?-dijo cerrando la puerta.

-¡Insaciable!-dijo ya en su cuarto muy enojada-Esta tan delgado ¿Dónde mete toda la comida? Toda esa comida ¿Es esa forma de comportarse?-terminado de decir pateando una caja, y de pronto su estomago sobo informándola que tenia hambre-Comprare algo en el almacén.

Fue y compro algo, depues de comer se fue a dormir todavía enojada un poco. Al día siguiente se levanto primera, se lavo la cara y se puso a cepillar los dientes.

-"Depues de un buen descanso, me siento mejor. Pero ahora recuerdo la terrible situación…"-pensaba cuando siente un despertador-"¡Que rabia! Porque no apaga ese despertador ¿Estará durmiendo?"-se paro frente a la puerta y toco-Hey, apagalo-y espero-Hola-y toco de nuevo-Abrió la puerta-¡Apaga ese despertador!-grito parada alado de la cama de Troy-¿No crees que es hora de levantarse?-dijo enojada.

-Nn… ¿Sharpay?-dijo medio dormido.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es…?-no pudo terminar por que Troy la agarro y la atrajo hacía el, y le dio un beso a Gabriella, y recordó el nombre que dijo-Tu… ¡¡¡Te equivocas de persona!!!-grito pegándole una patada, corrió a su habitación y dio un portazo.

-Oww… ¿Que fue esa patada?-dijo Troy sin saber nada.

Así es como… la historia de dos compañeros de piso. Comenzó.

-Fin del capitulo 2-

Al fin termine. Me divertí mucho con este capitulo. Use lo que no paso en la película, por culpa de Chad, Troy y Gabriella no se besan. ¡Te odio Chad! Bueno como ya dije esta historia no es mía. Ni los personajes, lamentablemente. Bueno espero les guste mi historia y dejen reviens. Saludos a mis amigas: Ana, Juli y Gabi, si es que algún día leen mis historia .

Aven


	3. Imposible

Good morning call

Capitulo 3"Imposible"

-Gabriella…-dijo Troy mirándola dulcemente.

-¿Si?-dijo nerviosa.

-La verdad es…-dijo acercándose a la chica y mirándola fijamente-que desde hace mucho tiempo yo…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?-dijo cada vez más nerviosa-¡Espera! ¡Troy! ¡¡Espera un minuto!!-en eso la chica se despierta, se encontraba bajo un árbol en un parque, llevaba una remera rayada y pantalones cortos-…Solo a sido un sueño…"Pero aunque era un sueño. Troy me beso de verdad."Piensa la pobre chica "Pero es diferente es un sueño que puede pasar en realidad. Bolton me confundió por esa persona "Sharpay" Pero el no me gusta."

La chica pensaba mil y una ecusas por haberle golpeado cuando rugió su estomago se levanto y miro al cielo.

-Es hora de volver…-dijo decidida "¡El ya me a besado, ahora no hay nada que pueda hacer sobre eso! ¡Y además, el único lugar que puedo ir es a esa casa!". Camino varias cuadras hasta llegar a unos edificios. Subió hasta su piso y abrió la puerta con cuidado para que no supiera Troy que se encontraba en casa. Paso sigilosamente hasta llegar enfrente de su cuarto, abrió la puerta y…

-¿Estas en casa?-dijo un Troy un poco enojado a una Gabriella asustada. Se voltea ver a Troy y de repente se le vuele a la cabeza el beso. "¡¡¡Estoy pensando en eso!!!" pensó asustada. Troy suspiro y-¡¡Mejor discúlpate!! ¡Me pateaste en el estomago, no tenias ninguna razón para hacerlo!-grito el chico a una Gabriella que no entendía que pasaba.- ¿No me digas? Si querías que apagara el despertador, me hubieras despertado.-dijo enojado el chico.

-Que… ¿¡Que estas diciendo?! Eres tu el que…-dijo Gabriella cuando caen en cuenta "No puede ser… ¿El no lo recuerda?" piensa un minuto Gabriella "Me da miedo la muerte y que vuelva de nuevo… Y el incluso no lo recuerda. O quizás soy la única que se rompe la cabeza por esto… Esto… ¡No puede estar bien! ¡Esto no es normal!"

-¿Eres tu el que?-dijo Troy esperando una respuesta.

-Esto…-dijo nerviosa.

-¿Qué?-dijo Troy con cara de "yo no hice nada",

-"Me rindo… su cara me esta asustando" Nada, nada… lo siento-dijo encerrándose en su cuarto.

-¡Por que!…-grito Troy tirando un libro hacia la puerta-¡Me tratas de este modo!

-¡Esta bien! ¡Lo siento!-dijo Gabriella asustada del otro lado.

Gabriella se sienta sobre su cama a pensar. "¿Por qué soy la única que se disculpa? ¡Y el esta actuando como si tuviera el mando!" pensó imaginándose vestida de sirvienta y a el con bata y copa "¿Es que piensa que el mundo gira a su alrededor? Toda la gente atractiva acaba por ser engreídos. Besar puede ser algo normal para el. ¡Pero ese fue mi primer beso!" piensa mientras tira una almohada al piso "Olvídalo. No tengo tiempo para pensar eso. Pensare que ha sido el mordisco de un perro, y lo olvidare todo." Se paro y se cambio de ropa. Se puso un vestido rosado con rayas más oscuras.

A fuera hacia un lindo día, Gabriella hacia la tarea de vacaciones. Se estiro en su silla y se levanto, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y salio.

-Que… tranquilidad-dijo cerrando la puerta-"¿Ha salido otra vez?" se para enfrente de la puerta de Troy" ¿A dónde va siempre? ¿Habrá terminado la tarea de vacaciones?"-Da igual, tengo un poco de hambre. Me pregunto que habrá de comer-Fue a la cocina y abrió el refri y vio-¡Pudín de leche!-saca uno y lo abre-¡Me encanta estos!-busca una cuchara-Y hay dos, quizás me ha comprado uno para mi. Creo que Troy no es tan mal chico como pensaba.

Ya a la noche.

-¡Hey!-grita un chico corriendo hasta el cuarto de una chica asustada.

-¿Cómo estas?-dijo la chica sentada.

-¿¡Como que como estoy!? ¡Te comiste mi pudín de leche!

-Ha… eso-dijo la chica ya calmada-Porque había dos, y pensé que uno era para mi…

-¡No bromees! ¡Porque iba a comprarte un pudín a ti!-dijo gritándole-¡¡mujer imprudente!!

-¿Qué?-dijo Gabriella enojada-¡Bien! Iré a comprar uno para devolvértelo-dijo parándose.

-Los de ese tipo solo los venden en una tienda especial al lado de la gasolinera-dijo mirando para otro lado riendo y Gabriella lo mira amenazante mente.

-Tanto trabajo por un pudín de leche (n/a:XD tonto pudín de leche) Eres como un niño pequeño-dijo abriendo la puerta para irse.

-¿Qué has dicho?-dijo-¡¡ ¿Quién actúa como niño pequeño?!!-pero Gabriella ya había azotado la puerta" ¿Por qué se ha enfadado tanto?" piensa Troy mientras rende la tele (n/a: XD si chicas piensa linda cara con cerebro).

-Continuando…-se escuchaba de la tele al tipo que conducía-Asesinos en serie… la mayoría de las victimas son chicas jóvenes. También han sido empezadas a ser atacadas chicas de instituto-se escuchaba y se veía a un Troy con cara de "imposible"

Por otro lado, Gabriella patea el piso.

-¡¡Estoy enojada!!-grita subiendo a un ascensor-"Discutir conmigo por un pudín de leche(n/a: no cualquiera… es de leche) Debí pensar en no comerlo. También actuó así por la pizza, que chico tan odioso. Creo que no habrá modo alguno de vivir en paz así. Con el siendo un glotón y todo." Piensa mientras el ascensor se detiene y se abre. Y se ve a un Troy cansado de tanto correr.- ¿Qué estas haciendo?-pregunta Gabriella sorprendida.

-Estoy yendo a comprar un poco de leche.-dijo girándose así la salida.

-¿Estas seguro? Parece que acabas de correr un maratón. ¡Yo no he bebido ninguno de tus cartones de leche, aun queda un cartón entero en la nevera!-pero Troy no la escuchaba el solo caminaba a la entrada.-Al fin y al cabo no es tan malo.

"No puede haber sido eso. El estaba preocupado y ha corrido para alcanzarme" Troy la llama pero ella se queda un rato quieta" ¿Es un buen chico o un detestable?"

Caminaron un poco y llegaron a una tienda, entraron y vieron todo hasta que Gabriella ve algo que le llama la atención.

-¡Nuevos potechis! Compremos esto también-dijo agarrando una bolsa.

-¿Tu eres una de esas personas que prueban todo no?-dijo Troy mirándola.

-Bueno me gustan las diferentes variedades ¿A ti?

-Yo soy del tipo de personas que piensa si esto esta bueno ¿Por qué cambiarlo?

-¿Haz probado aluna vez el pudín de café con leche?

-¿Tiene de ese?

-Esos son realmente deliciosos pero es difícil encontrarlos porque en muy pocos sitios los venden.

-Entonces, querré probar uno-dijo Troy emocionado.

-"Este chico… da vuelta feliz en presencia de la comida"-piensa mientras sonríe y siguen mirando algunos productos hasta que Gabriella se da cuenta de algo-Troy.

-¿Qué?

-Me he olvidado la cartera ¿Me prestas dinero?

Después de comprar todo, pagaron y salieron. Cada uno llevaba una bolsa. Se pararon un rato y Troy dijo.

-De haberlo sabido…

-Triste…

-Ten ahora tienes que llevar las bolsas-Troy le dio la bolsas.

-¡Hey! No, ¿no tengo ninguna opción?

-MMM-pensó un rato-no ninguna.

-"Este chico… Es un individuo fácil de odiar"-penso cuando se le ocurrió una idea-¡Troy, vamos a jugar!

-¿Jugar? ¿A que?-dijo parando de caminar y me miro.

-A piedra, papel o tijera. El que pierda llevara las bolsas.

-MMM-pensó y dijo-¡No pienses que voy a caer en esta!

-¿Tienes miedo?-dijo Gabriella mirándolo retadoramente

Troy la mira y…

-¡Piedra, papel o tijera!-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-¡Ah! ¡He vuelto a perder!-grito Troy mientras Gabriella se reía-Juguemos otra vez, he oído que solo la gente estupida gana este tipo de juegos-dijo Troy sin darle importancia.

-Tu dices eso ara no deprimirte…

-¡Muy bien! ¡Una vez mas!-grito Troy.

-"El Troy Bolton que la escuela describe es definitivamente diferente al que vive conmigo. Aunque no puedo llamarlo buena persona…El… tampoco es una mala persona".

Al día siguiente, Gabriella se despertó temprano y desayuno. Después agarro el teléfono y llamo a su mama. Se sentó en su cama y empezó a hablar.

-¿Mama? ¡Soy yo!-dijo con el teléfono el la oreja-¡¡No te preocupes!! Estoy llevando todo bien. En estos momentos estoy fenomenal.-En eso suena el timbre-Te dejo, Alguien esta tocando a la puerta-Gabriella colgó y fue a abrir la puerta.

-¡Hola! ¡He venido a visitarte!-dijo una chica de piel morena y pelo enrulado con una caja en la mano.

-¡¡Pasa Taylor!!

En ese momento Gabriella sintió escalofríos, y Taylor miro tras Gabriella. Y hay estaba nada menos que Troy tomando una gaseosa.

-¡AH! ¿Troy Bolton? ¿Por qué esta Troy Bolton en tu casa?-grito Taylor mientras Gabriella y Toy no entendían nada-¿No me has dicho nada de que son novios? ¿Desde cuando?-pregunto emocionada Y Gabriella se puso nerviosas y Troy seguía sin entender.

-Esto no es exactamente una visita-dijo el chico-Vivimos juntos ¿verdad Gabi?-dijo con una cara dulce y Gabriella tubo miedo-Bien, me tengo que ir. ¡¡Chicas que se diviertan!!-dijo sonriendo.

-Ah gracias-dijo Taylor nerviosa.

-Quiero algo con lechuga para cenar, cariño-dijo antes de irse el chico y las chicas quedaron paradas sin entender.

-¡Imposible! ¡Gabi! ¡Que suerte! ¿Dónde lo has conocido? ¿Cómo que viven juntos?-dijo Taylor acorralándola.

-No no…-dijo asustada.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Qué soy para ti? ¿No somos amigas?

-Ah…-"¡¡maldito seas Troy Bolton!!"

Se veía el vapor del te. Las chicas estaban sentadas.

-No estamos saliendo… hey ¿me estas escuchando?-dijo mirando a una Taylor demasiado tranquila.

-¡Gaby!

-¿Si?-pregunto asustada.

-¡¡Esto es genial!!-dijo con sus ojos brillando.

-He…

-¡¡Tu puedes estar cerca del famoso Troy Bolton!!-dijo parándose y sus ojos brillando-¡Que afortunada eres! ¡El es el chico mas soñado por todas las chicas de la escuela!-Gabriella la ve con cara de "Okay"-¡El es muy cool! Relajado, delgado y alto. Amo ese tipo de cuerpo, es de sangre fría.

-"Es "delgado y alto" puede comerse 4 pizzas de golpe y juega a piedra, papel o tijera. Pero entonces también…"-piensa Gabriella.

-Oh si-dijo Taylor mirándola-¿Sientes algo por Troy?-pregunto y Gabriella se sorprende.

-Nada en especial.

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad?

-Si-dijo-Taylor…no me digas que tu…

-¡Juntanos por favor! ¡Hazme amiga de el!-Dijo sonriendo y agarrandole las manos.

-Otra vez no… -dijo Gabriella-¿Qué le paso a él en la otra escuela?-pregunto curiosa.

-¡Incluso no va! ¡Después de un tiempo vi que el era demasiado inmaduro! Y en ese aspecto, la manera de ser de Troy es mas madura.-dijo Taylor.

-"¿De verdad? ¿Es maduro? Imposible"-penso resignada.

-¡Vendré mucho a visitarte! ¡De esa manera, puedo conseguir estar cerca de Troy!-dijo emocionada-¿Okay?

-Okay okay-dijo resignada.

Ya a la noche, Gabriella se encontraba recostada en su cama pensando.

-"Taylor tonta, nunca cambiaras. Después de ver una cara bonita, a ella siempre le acaba gustando."-Abrio los ojos de repente al recordar ese nombre-"¡Me olvide! El ya tiene novia (creo). ¿Qué hago…? ¿Qué le digo a Taylor…? Debería… Pero, la conozco. ¡Aunque sea muy difícil ella intentara conquistarlo!"-penso hasta que escucho la puerta.-Ya ha vuelto-dijo abriendo su puerta.

-Ya estoy en casa-dijo Troy con una bolsa en la mano y su mochila en el hombro.

-Llegas tarde todos los días ¿Qué haces?-pregunto parándose frente a el.

-Trabajo-dijo sin importancia.

-¿Trabajo? Pero eso esta en contra de las normas de la escuela.

-Mientras tu no digas nada, nadie se enterara-dijo caminando a su cuarto-Además tienes que apoyarme-Gabriella se sorprendió.

-"Ah si…Cuando estábamos haciendo la mudanza, el dijo que no podía pedir dinero a sus padres."-penso cuando su vista vio la bolsa en la mesa.

-¡Ah! ¡Eso de ahí es ara ti!-grito Troy.

-¿Qué?-dijo Gabrilla agarrando la bolsa.

-Es un regalo-dijo volviendo a la sala y a Gabriella se le agrandaron los ojos.

-¿Un regalo para mi?-dijo sin creerlo.

-Olvídalo, ¡Devuélvelo!-dijo Troy enojado.

-¡¡No!! ¡Lo quiero gracias!-digo sacando de la bolsa algo-¡¡Es un pudin de café con leche!!-dijo sorprendida.

-De camino de vuelta del trabajo, he parado en uno de los supermercados. Por que tú dijiste que eran difíciles de encontrar.

-Oh…gracias-dijo sonriendo y Troy se sonrojo un poco.

-¡Estoy cansado! Voy a darme una ducha-dijo caminando hacia su cuarto.-No mires a escondidas.

-¡¿Quién quiere mirar?!-grito Gabriella desde donde estaba y luego se que do parada hay-"Quizas… No… es tan malo como pensaba".

-Fin del capitulo 3-

Hola primero que nada quiero agradecer por los reviews a;

**Claudia skyangel: **gracias por los dos reviews.

**TaniaEfron: **Si se merecía esa patada XD. La verdad yo también soy nueva y solo tienes que leer las intrusiones (con un traductor) así que suerte.

También quiero decir que **Viva Saneas y abajo Zashely!!!!. Gracias por todo y este Cáp. va dedicado a mis amigas Ana, Juli y Gabi.**


End file.
